


Slowly

by WritingForTheRevolution



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForTheRevolution/pseuds/WritingForTheRevolution
Summary: Maria plans a surprise for Eliza, and John helps a bit.





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendrr_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendrr_sky/gifts).



> Okay just to preface: this is cheesy as hell. I was talking with a friend and she started freaking out and gave me this idea, so I wrote it and now it's a gift for her. It's been sitting in my docs for four months, so I figured I would edit and post it while I procrastinate my outlines for another few things. I listened to this song on repeat for like an hour, just to get the words right. ("Sunday Candy" is by Chance the Rapper. I don't own it)
> 
> My summaries are not that interesting, and for that I am sorry. I also promise that I will finish the Christmas fics. I was busy and got sidetracked.
> 
> That is all. Please enjoy the fluff.

Maria took another deep breath, trying to steady her shaking hands as she paced across the worn wooden floor in the back of the coffee shop. She’d been preparing this day for weeks; it wouldn’t be worth it to bail now. She resisted the urge to look at her watch again.

_What is she doesn’t come? What if she hates it? What if..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand resting on her shoulder, and she turned, coming face to face with the scattered freckles and wide grin of John Laurens.

“You ready?” he asked excitedly, holding up his phone. “Alex texted me; he’s almost here with Eliza.”

John seemed to notice Maria’s shaking hands and his gaze softened as he placed his hands back on her shoulders. “Hey, you’re going to do amazing and she’s going to love it. I’ve got your back.” She flashed him a weak smile before returning to her pacing, trying to shut out the negative voice in her head.

_“Where are we going?” Maria stepped forward slowly, immensely grateful she decided not to wear heels that morning as she held tightly to her girlfriend’s hands._

_“I told you, it’s a surprise.” Eliza tugged at her arm. “Come on.”_

_Maria sighed, taking a few more steps and gripping Eliza’s hands tighter. She felt like she was going to fall. “But was the blindfold really necessary?”_

_Eliza laughed, light and clear. Maria loved that laugh; it was one of the many small reasons she had fallen for this girl. “Yes.”_

_Maria let herself be led through the city, any sense of direction abandoning her. She trusted her girlfriend. After what felt like hours, Eliza stopped and pulled Maria back as she went to keep walking. Eliza’s slender fingers finally untied the scarf from over her eyes, and Maria blinked, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. They were standing in the center of a garden, surrounded by hundreds of colorful flowers._

_Eliza had brought a backpack with snacks and a blanket, and the two of them had settled in a quiet corner, surrounded by fragrant lavender that was covered in fat bumblebees._

_“It’s beautiful,” Eliza had said after a while. “It reminds me of you.”_

John’s phone buzzed in his pocket, startling Maria from her reminiscing, and she watched as he pulled it out and read something before looking up at her.

“They’re here, are you ready?”

She nodded, wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, and took a step toward the door.

John walked back out to the front, where Maria could see Alex talking with Eliza, her girlfriend’s smile lighting up the room. She watched as John pulled a chair away from one of the tables and ushered a confused Eliza into it before he cleared his throat and began to rap.

“She can say in her voice, in her way, that she love me.”

“John what-” Eliza started to get up but John just grinned and kept going, motioning for her to sit down. She did so, her eyebrows furrowing as she glanced over at Alex.

“With her eyes, with her smile, with her belt, with her hands, with her money…”

 _He really does have a nice voice,_ Maria thought. She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes as she stepped out behind John and began to sing.

“You gotta move it slowly, take and eat my body like it’s holy,”

She heard a gasp and opened her eyes, catching flashes of grins from Alex and John before focusing on Eliza, sitting back with a hand over her mouth and wide eyes. Maria’s nervousness vanished and she continued, keeping her eyes on Eliza as John made his way back to her side.

“I’ve been waiting for you for this whole week, I’ve been praying for you, you’re my Sunday candy.”

She was vaguely aware of John joining her, mixing his voice with hers before she dropped out again at the rap. She saw a few people holding up phones to record them out of the corner of her eye, saw Alex grinning brightly at her from his place in the small crowd, but she and Eliza were in their own world.

She walked around the counter while she sang, all the happiness and love she felt flowing through her body and into the words as she reached out to grasp Eliza’s hands in her own. Her girlfriend was speechless, staring up at Maria through wide, brown eyes, and Maria smiled back at her before stepping back to sing.

She ended the last verse, her voice trailing off as the applause started, but she only had eyes for Eliza. The sleek-haired girl wiped tears from her face as she laughed and threw her arms around Maria, who wrapped her own around her girlfriend’s waist.

After a while, she drew back, her forearms resting on Maria’s neck.

“How long have you been planning this?” she asked, twirling Maria’s hair around her fingers as she stared at her.

Maria smiled, pushing a stray lock of Eliza’s hair from her face. “Three weeks.”

Eliza’s smile widened. “God, I love you,” she whispered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She wiped them away. “Shit, I’m crying again,” she laughed. “They’re happy tears, I promise.

Maria smiled, tracing her cheekbone with her thumb. “I love you too,” she whispered before leaning in, pressing her lips gently to Eliza’s and feeling fireworks at the touch. She felt as if she could fly, as if they were back in the garden again, surrounded by bees and sunshine and the dim chatter of people around them, and flowers were growing in her lungs. She smiled and pulled Eliza closer, wrapping her arms tighter around her back.

She heard a few wolf whistles from Alex and Herc, and a shouted “Get a room!” from John. She flipped them off behind Eliza’s back, breaking the kiss as her friends laughed.

“That was beautiful,” Eliza whispered once they had sat down. Maria pulled Eliza’s free hand into her own while turning to face her.

“Yeah,” she murmured, pressing a light kiss to Eliza’s fingers. “Just like you.”


End file.
